Don't say goodbye
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: Rorry and Dean are in a accident, Jess blames himself, how does Lorilie handle this?
1. Default Chapter

DON'T SAY GOODBYE  
  
"Mom" Rory said trying to contain her anger, "You don't see it, coz, you think you love him" She said. She couldn't believe how stubborn Lorelai could be, "Rory" Lorelai shouted. "Just drop it okay, I DO love Mathew, you leaving for college soon, I'm going to be alone" "Not if you and dad get back together," Rory sighed, "Mom I know you love dad, and I know he loves you" Rory finished, walking up to Lorelai, "Rory, you're dad and I will NEVER get back together, I think you old enough to understand that." Lorelai said walking to the door to answer it.  
  
~~~Dean~~~  
  
I had just knocked on my girlfriend's door, I could hear screaming and shouting, it seemed like they were always fighting these days, it was strange, as Rory and Lorelais relationship had seemed so perfect when I first started dating Rory. Lorelai had always been the perfect mother, until she started to date Mathew.  
  
"Dean oh hey" Lorelai greeted me with a smile, "Yeah whatever mom" Rory replied as she grabbed her bag and phone, and walked out, without even a goodbye to Lorelai. "Remember no plans for tomorrow night" Lorelai shouted to Rory, "I know Dinner and Grandma's and Grandpa's" Rory shouted back climbing into my truck. It was our 3 year anniversary. "Hey baby, sorry bout that" Rory said smiling widely at me. "Its okay" I replied back as our lips touched. After a few minutes I pulled away and started the engine, "So where we going?" Rory asked putting her seatbelt on. "You'll have to wait and see" I said in a teasing tone. "Wow, I can't believe we've been together for 3 years already" I said glancing at her from the corner of my eye.  
  
~~~Rory~~~  
  
I turned to my boyfriend of 3 years, "Yeah, I know, 3 years seems so long" I said to Dean. "We've been through so much together, ya know, the first break up we had, then there was the Jessie thing," he carried on. But I wasn't really listening, sounds mean I know, but I couldn't help it, things were so tough lately. I was getting ready to start Harvard, and then there was the story with my mom, and her new boyfriend. Things had finally started to go well between us, after the Jessie story. Then Mathew had to come in. "We're here" I heard Dean say, I smiled, at him, and got out the Car.  
  
~~~Lorelai~~~  
  
I sighed, Rory had been right, I do still love Christopher, but I don't know if we ever could live together, truth is I'm not THAT happy with Mathew, but Rory is leaving for Harvard soon, that means I'm all alone, at least with Matthew there, I had somebody. I sighed for what must have been the tenth time in the last hour. Before being interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, I got up to answer sensing it must have been Mathew. "Hello" I said into the retriever, "SOOKIE" I almost shouted, Sookie was my best friend, when she married Jackson they moved to California to start a new Inn. I know what ya'll thinking "Weren't Sookie and Lorelai meant to open one together?" Truth was we had a big fight, and Sookie was offered one in Cali. So she and Jackson moved there. But I still managed the Independence Inn, with Michelle. Anyway back to the phone conversation. "Sookie, how ya been?" I asked her excitedly. We talked for hours until I had to go as there was a knock on my front door. "Look got to go Sookie, but I promise I'll phone you tomorrow." I said and we hung up, WOW Sookie was pregnant I couldn't wait for Rory to get back this was the best thing I'd heard since getting the acceptance letter from Harvard. "LUKE" I asked surprised "What ya doing here at, 23:45?" I asked looking at the clock, I could tell by the look on his face something terrible had happened.  
  
~~~Dean~~~  
  
Our, perfect dinner, was ruined by Rory and I arguing. "Rory calm down" I tried to persuade her. "NO DEAN' She shouted "Its easy for you, you don't have to see the way he treats her," Rory said with tears falling down her face. "My dad and Cheri broke up?" She said staring out the window. I looked at her, and my heart melted, she looked just like an angel sent down from heaven. "DEAN LOOKOUT" Rory shouted. I slammed on brakes but it didn't help, something smashed into the front of my truck, and everything went Black.  
  
~~~Rory~~~  
  
Maybe everyone's right about Mathew I thought looking out the window into the Dark, Starry, night. Once again, I and my big mouth had just ruined the perfect evening that my perfect boyfriend had planned. How stupid can you get, I asked my self. I turned to look at Dean, we were driving slowly, I saw some drunk guy come racing, OH NO I thought, there was someone crossing the road, I watched in horror, as the car didn't stop at the light and swerved to stop hitting the guy, before I knew what was happening, I screamed to Dean to lookout, and as he slammed on brakes, I heard a crunch, Everything went black. And, the only sound was a song on the radio. For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true, For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful baby, You're the one who held me up, never let me fall, You're the one who saw me through, through it all.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, You gave me faith, coz you believed, I'm everything I am because you loved me.  
  
You gave me wings, and made me fly, You touched my hand; I could touch the sky, I lost my faith you gave it back to me, You said no star is out of reach, You stood by me, and I stood tall, I had your love I had all, I'm great full for each day you gave me, Baby, I don't know that much, but I know this much is true, I was blessed because I was loved by you,  
  
CHORUS  
  
You were always there for me, The tender wind that carried me, The light in the dark, shining your love into my life, You've been my inspiration, Threw the lies you were the truth, My World is a better place because of you. (Because you loved me-Celine Dion) As the last sentence finished, I drifted off to a really bright and warm place.  
  
~~~Jessie~~~  
  
I stood in horror, at what I just saw, I was on my way to give Rory, a surprise visit, as she had no Idea that I had moved back to Stars Hollow. "I'll be back in time to help you lock up" I said to Uncle Luke, as I walked out the door, No-one really liked me, as the last time I was here, I had been a trouble maker, But I had only realised what I missed when I moved back to New York, So I begged my uncle Luke to let me move back, He was quite astounded as I really hated it last time, but with a big smile on his face, and a few rules I had to abide with, he let me move in with him. Rory had been the only person who actually knew me, and we had become really good friends. But then I messed up her relationship with her long- time boyfriend Dean, I just hoped they could find it in their hearts to forgive me. Anyway as I was saying I walked out of Luke's Diner, and checked if there were any cars. Stars Hollow was THE quietest town I'd ever been to. When out of nowhere, a car came speeding, I couldn't move, all I could think of was I was going to die, when the car swerved out of the way, it hit another car coming in the opposite direction. "What the Hell" I asked my self. The racing car, was riding of the wrong side of the road. The cars smashed, and I heard a girl scream, the voice was very familiar. NO! It couldn't be, could it? When I thought the voice sounded a lot like Rory's. The cars smashed, and a young girl was flown out of the windscreen, "UNCLE LUKE," I screamed "phone the Ambulance." I turned and ran across the road. I checked the guy in the vehicle that had caused it. But he was dead. I ran around to the truck. "OH NO" I cried, it was Dean and Rory. I wanted to scream, but I knew I had to act quickly. I pulled Dean's seatbelt off, and Luke helped me pull him out of the Truck. He had hit is head, and groan softly when we touched his leg and arm. "I think his leg and arm are broken" i said to Uncle Luke, "Stay here with Dean, I'm going to get Rory" I said with tears falling down my face. Standing there and looking at her, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. She can't be dead I said looking at her still face. The radio was still blearing away. I bent down to check her pulse, and felt her pulse was very weak. But I wanted to hug Luke, the main thing was she DID still have a pulse, she was still alive. Within 2 minutes the Ambulance had arrived. "Sir, would you like to go with to the hospital?" The nurse asked me. I couldn't walk, never mind say anything. I felt like this was my entire fault. Even though the police had said the guy was drunk, and if it hadn't been for me, they might have been dead, I still couldn't get over the feeling deep down, that it was my fault. "Yeah, he will go with" I heard Luke answer the Medic. I climbed in the back with Rory to my left and Dean to my right. 'What bout you?" I managed to ask Luke. "I'm going to go tell Lorelai the bad news" He said with tears sparkling in his eyes. I smiled a sad smile as the Ambulance doors closed and we drove away. Luke and Deans smashed up truck got further and further away.  
  
~~~Lorelai~~~  
  
I invited Luke into the house, "Would you like some coffee?" I asked him. "No thanks" He replied with distant look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked him, almost scared to get an answer back. "Lorelai" he started. I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my chest. Like my heart was about to be broken, but I didn't know why. "We have to talk" he said hugging me, when he pulled away he had tears spilling from his eyes. "What's wrong" I asked now really alarmed, all I could think of was my Precious baby girl, the only thing in my life that kept me sane. "Its Rory" he said pulling me out of my day dream and into a nightmare. "W...w...What do you mean its Rory" I asked now knowing it was my heart that had felt like it had been stabbed. "I...I...I'm sorry" he said crying. All of a sudden I couldn't feel my legs, and fell on the floor. "NOOOOO" I screamed. He jumped up and hugged me. "She and Dean were hit by a drunk driver." Luke said helping me up. He grabbed my jacket and we walked out of the house and to Luke's van. "Jessie called the Ambulance, and saved their lives. Rory hit her head really badly and was unconscious. Dean broke his arm, leg and also has major head injuries." Luke finished. I couldn't believe it. Rory, MY RORY was lying in I.C.U. What was I going to do now, Rory was my life, if I lost her, I had nothing to live for, Sure I loved Christopher, but I'm sure he wasn't sitting around waiting for me. WAIT CHRISTOPHER my heart skipped a beat, how was I going to tell Chris, or my mom and dad bout Rory. I just sat there; all of a sudden my whole body was numb. I couldn't cry, I couldn't talk I couldn't even walk. Luke helped me to the hospital. "Hi," Luke replied nervously. "A Rory Gilmore, should of been brought into emergency" he said softly. "Uncle Luke" I turned when I heard some one call Luke. "Jessie" He replied. "They taken Rory and Dean, up to emergency" Jessie said in a numb tone. Usually I would of been really upset to know Jessie went anywhere with Rory, but this time it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Rory would wake me up, and this would have been just the WORST dream I'd ever had. We followed Jessie up to the ward where they'd taken Dean and Rory. "Mrs. + Mr. Gilmore" The doctor said to Lorelai and Luke. "Uh...We not married, She's just a good friend" Luke said nerverselly, "Oh sorry" the doctor said apologetically. "I'm doctor Burns" She finished off. "Well Rory is in I.C.U. She has bad injuries to the head, a fractured leg, broken arms, a few broken ribs, but what we most worried about is the fact that she has internal bleeding. We've done what we can for now, but only time will tell" She said smiling syphetically at Lorelia. "What about Dean" She asked instantly. "Well his family have been contacted. His condition is stable, got a broken leg, right arm, and fractured wrist on his left arm, with a few broken ribs. He is asleep now, but in a few hours you can visit him" She said looking down on her chart. "Oh one more thing, Thank goodness that young man came when he did," The doctor said looking at Jessie. "Well I have to go check on my other patience, if you need me; please feel free to come speak to me, anytime." She said Turing and walking down the hall. "I can't go in there' I said crying. "Yes you can," Luke said, "You have to be there for Rory" He said leading me into the room. I couldn't believe it. Rory was lying on the bed, with bandages wrapped around her head. This had to be a bad dream, it just had to be. There was no way Rory could die. "I have to tell Christopher," I said to Luke, "Do you want me to phone him?" Luke asked back Concerned. "I...I have to do this" Lorelia replied walking out of the room. 'Christopher,' I asked when Chris answered the phone, "LORELIA" Chris exclaimed, "its 1:30 in the morning, Can't you be normal like everyone else, and phone at 8?" he asked her grumpily. When there was no answer on the other side, she said "Sorry, Lor" she sniffed and replied "Chris, There...There has been an accident, It's...It's...Rory" I stuttered, "What?" he said back quietly. "Rory...She" I tried to explain, But I couldn't, all I could do was cry. "Just get here, quickly" I said in- between tears. "Rory needs you" I finished, "I'll be there in an hour" Chris finished hanging up the phone. Chris I need you. Lorelia said to herself falling onto the fall. Once she noticed people watching her, she slowly got up and walked down the hall to Rory's room.  
  
~~~Christopher~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it, When Lorelia phoned, I was a bit upset...I mean come on wouldn't you be? Finally after 2 weeks of no sleep, the night I eventfully fall asleep, Lorelia wakes me up, I thought it was just her way of being supportive over the fact that Cheryl and I broke up. Okay...Okay so I'll tell you why we broke up....I still love her...There I said it I LOVE LORELIA GILMORE, but come on who am I kidding here, she is dating that hot shot...what's his name..Mike..Mark...Mathew that's it that Mathew guy. Okay back to the reason why she phoned...RORY...Omg, what did she mean it was Rory, is Rory. No wait she would of told me...OMG please don't let Rory be dead. I couldn't handle the fact my own little Angel had died, she was almost finished at Chilton...Yes her Paris, Madeline and Louise had become friends, what is more surprising though is, Tristan had eventfully got over the fact the ONLY guy is Rory's life is and will be DEAN so he kind of apologised and now they hang out together that is Rory/Dean Tristan/Paris and Madeline and Louise. I was so busy stressing bout Rory that I didn't even realise that it only took me half an hour to get to Stars Hollow instead of 1 hour. I rushed into the hospital...Kind of obvious what hospital it was, as Stars Hollow is sooo small they only have ONE hospital. Anyway as I was saying......I rushed in there only to be greeted by Luke. "Hi Christopher" Luke said to me "Hey Luke....Where's Lorelia" I asked in a rush. "She's with Rory, Just follow me" We walked into the I.C.U ward, and the nurse directed us to her room... When we walked in I saw the cutest thing....Lorelia lying with her head on Rory's stomach... "Lor" I said softly shaking her. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to know what had happened. "Chris" She asked groggily "Yeah..It's me" I said smiling a little bit, she reminded me of us before she got pregnant, and me climbing through her window at 2:00 am.  
  
Fly, Fly, little wing, Fly beyond imagining, The softest cloud, The whitest dove, Upon the wing of heaven's love, Past the planets and the stars, Leave this lonely world of ours, Escape the sorrow and the pain and fly again.  
  
Fly, Fly, precious one, Your endless journey has just begun, Take your gentle happiness, Far to beautiful for this, cross over to the other shore, There is peace forever more, But hold this memory bitter sweet, Until we meet.  
  
Fly, Fly, and do not feel, Don't waste a breath, Don't shed a tear, Your heart is beyond, Your soul is free, Be on your way, Don't wait for me, Beyond the Universe you'll climb, On beyond the hands of time, The moon will rise, The Sun will set, BUT, I won't forget.  
  
Fly, Fly, little wing, Fly, where only Angels sing, Fly, away the time is right, GO NOW, FIND THE LIGHT. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, I really wasn't expecting to get 5 reviews in the 2 days that it was up. I'm really grateful. So I decided that I would update again, I'm not sure how often I can update as I'm looking for a job in the process. But when ever I have a chance.I have other stories of Pearl Harbour, and Beverly Hills 90210 if you interested they will be up ASAP. Any way, I don't own anything to do with this story. So read, enjoy and review. P.S don't worry guys I'm thinking of letting Rory and Dean survive, and I like Jess but Rory/Dean are my fave couple.  
  
Lorelia turned to me, jumped up and through her arms around my neck, this took my by surprise as I lost my balance nearly letting both of us fall, "Sorry, you okay" she asked as she let go and looked up at me, I had never seen Lorelia look like this, so heartbroken not even when we broke up. "Yeah, I'm okay, how about you?" I asked putting her hair behind her ears. She burst into tears as she remembered why they were at the hospital. "I...I have to tell my mom and dad' she said suddenly realising that Emily and Richard had no idea what happened. "Okay come we can go now, and on the way there you can tell me what happened." Chris said dragging Lorelia out of the hospital room. "What?" Lorelia screamed, "I.We can't leave Rory, What if something happens and we not here?" Lorelia asked as another batch of tears made their way down her cheek. "Okay.Calm down" Chris said hugging Lorelia tighter. "Calm down," She shrieked, "how can you tell me to calm down when my baby is in there dying" Lorelia finished as she fled to the bathroom  
  
~~~Lorelia~~~  
  
I sat there crying.How can Christopher say that.how can he tell me to calm down, doesn't he realise that Rory might DIE, and all he can say is CALM DOWN. I thought to myself, what kind of father says that when his daughter is lying in I.C.U. If only Rory and I didn't have that fight, this is my entire fault. "Lore" I heard someone call I looked up and saw Chris standing in front of me. 'This is the female bathroom" I whispered as he helped me up. "I know" he whispered in my ear "Kind of reminds me of a certain boy that used to come into the girls bathroom in school" Lorelia replied as she leaned up and kissed Christopher. As they broke apart Chris smiled down at Lorelia "now sit down and tell me what happened to our baby girl, then I can go phone Emily and Richard to let them know what happened. "Well" Lorelia started as she sat down, and Chris sat next to her. By the time that Lorelia had finished Christopher had tears running down his face, "our poor baby girl" he finished as he helped her up and they walked out slowly with his arms around her.  
  
"OMG.Lorelia" Matthew shouted running up to her. "Mathew" Lorelia asked back shocked to see him there. He pulled her into a tight hug. "How's Rory?" "Um.she's not so good" Lorelia replied looking down. "Oh this is Rory's father, Christopher, Chris this is Mathew" Lorelia said introducing them, "Hey" Chris said shaking Mat's hand. "Uh.I'm going to see Rory" Lorelia said leaving the two men standing there. "I'm going to phone Rory's grandparents" Chris said walking towards the reception.  
  
~~~Jess~~~ "Hey, um.how is Dean?" Jess asked looking really uncomfortable. Dean's mom looks at Jess with a sad smile and tears in her eyes. "He's okay," she said. "You can go see him if you want, but he is a bit depressed, he feels responsible for what happened to Rory, We keep telling him it wasn't his fault, but you know Dean" he's mom replied and she took a tissue out of her bag. "Okay Thanks" Jess said walking into Deans room.  
  
"Hey Dean" Jess said quietly from the door, Dean turned to look at Jess, 'What the hell are you doing here" he asked as his expression turned from one of sadness and guilt to pure anger. "Haven't you done enough damage around here? Why are you really here Jess? To try turning Rory against me again," Dean asked with every word he was getting more and more angry. "Dean" Jess screamed. "Shut up and let me talk" Dean just lay there looking out the window. "You know Rory might die and it's my entire fault. She's never going to forgive me" Dean replied "Ahhh, come on Dean, we both know Rory doesn't blame you for this, plus, you know her better then I do, and I can tell you she would never blame you for this happening." Jess said as he slowly walked towards Dean's bed. "I'm not talking about Rory" Dean said turning and looking at Jess. "I mean, Lorelia is never going to forgive me for killing her daughter." Dean replied looking straight at Jess. "You wrong again, you haven't killed Rory, and I saw the whole thing.I called the paramedics... plus, Rory won't die." Jess said as he gazed out of the window where Dean had been looking. They watched the sun rising over the hill that was a few meters away from the hospital. Both of them in there own world. "You still didn't answer my question" Dean questioned, trying to sit up. Jess looked at the floor. "I'm sorry" Jess said looking up. "I came looking for you and Rory so I can apologise, I'll be the first to admit I was a MAJOR Jackass, and I didn't deserve Rory's friendship. That's when I saw the accident" The room went silent again. "It's not your fault" Dean said breaking the silence. "Thanks," Jess replied smiling. "Ill leave you to rest," Jess said walking out of Dean's room, feeling much better.  
  
~~~Rory~~~ all I saw was black, I could hear someone crying "Wait.that's my mom" I thought to myself, "Where am I" I asked my self as I stood there not being able to see anything, "Mom" I called.nothing."Mom" I shouted again, but then I saw this bright light and the crying got further and further away. I started walking to the light; it was so bright and the closer I got, the less pain I was in.  
  
I saw these figures emerge, they looked a lot like pictures I had seen of Angels that's when I realised that I was dead. "Wait a minute" I said to who must have been the lead Angel. "I'm dead, aren't I?" I chocked. The lead angel replied, "I'm afraid so my child" "But.But I can't be" I cried back. The angel smiled sadly and said, "There is someone waiting for you, just follow me" I walked into this bright room, the light got dimmer and everything in the room was white. "Where am I" I asked looking around amazed, I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. This other Angel.he looked a lot older then the rest; he sat down and opened a book. "Uh...Huh.You're Lorelia Gilmore, well also known as Rory.right" he asked looking up with a smile. "Uh.how did you know?" she asked back confused. A huge smile spread across the Angels face. "We know everything" he said smiling. "Come look here" he called Rory over to his desk and told her to look into this glass ball. As she looked into it she saw something that broke her heart. Lorelia was sitting at Rory's bed holding her hand, as Christopher sat on the other side of the bed, with Luke and Jess behind Christopher and Matthew behind Lorelia, then she gasped, in came Dean in a wheel chair everyone sat there with tears spilling down there cheeks. A radio was playing a very familiar song. But then Emily and Richard appeared at the door holding a big bunch of white roses. "MOM.DAD" Lorelia screamed everyone looked up and smiled. "Rory.you can't die please" Dean said as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Yeah, life just wouldn't be worth living" Jess replied as the tears found the way to his eyes. "Face it Rory, none of us would be here if it wasn't for you, you can't leave us now" Luke said. As the room got quiet is seemed that the music was getting louder. Lorelia went to turn it off but Richard stopped her, "Lore just leave it' he said as Lorelia broke down, Christopher was up like a shot, trying his hardest to comfort the only women he had or ever would love.  
  
Fly, Fly, little wing, Fly beyond imagining, The softest cloud, The whitest dove, Upon the wing of heaven's love, Past the planets and the stars, Leave this lonely world of ours, Escape the sorrow and the pain and fly again.  
  
Fly, Fly, precious one, Your endless journey has just begun, Take your gentle happiness, Far to beautiful for this, cross over to the other shore, There is peace forever more, But hold this memory bitter sweet, Until we meet.  
  
Fly, Fly, and do not feel, Don't waste a breath, Don't shed a tear, Your heart is beyond, Your soul is free, Be on your way, Don't wait for me, Beyond the Universe you'll climb, On beyond the hands of time, The moon will rise, The Sun will set, BUT, I won't forget.  
  
Fly, Fly, little wing, Fly, where only Angels sing, Fly, away the time is right, GO NOW, FIND THE LIGHT. Lorelia couldn't handle it anymore, as she dashed out the room and down the hall, with Christopher hot on her heels. Rory watch as her mom left the room in tears, seeing everyone she loved and cared so much about crying broke her heart. She looked up at the Angel and Smiled sadly. "I can't leave them, they need me" she said as tears streaked down her face. "I know" the Angel replied. "Go" he whispered. "Go be with your family, remember they love you no matter what" and with that the Beautiful place that was right before her, vanished and she was back in the Dark, cold place, and in a lot of pain, the voices were louder now, "keep talking" she thought as she followed the direction that the voices were in. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, I really can't get over how many reviews I get for my stories, Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm starting College on Monday, and things have been hectic. Well I'll let you get back to the story, so enjoy and R&R, Thanks a lot, talk to ya'll later  
  
Tracy  
  
~~~DEAN~~~  
  
After begging the Nurses, Doctors and my Parents for about an hour to let me go see Rory, they finally agreed. As my parents wheeled me into Rory's room everyone was there. Luke, Jess, and Christopher, then on the other side were Lorelia, Emily and Richard as well as Mathew. All I can remember is seeing Rory lying there on the bed, bandages all over her, yet somehow she managed to look like an Angel sent down from Heaven, no matter what she ALWAYS ended up looking Beautiful. Everyone was sitting there quietly. Then "Fly" by Celine Dion came on the radio, I couldn't keep the tears in anymore, Why? I thought. Why Rory? Why now? She was going away to college in a few months. In the middle of the song, Lorelia ran out, and Chris chased her. They pushed me closer to Rory's bed and I grabbed her hand. "Rory...I'm so sorry" I whispered, then looked around feeling weird. "Keep talking, she can hear you" the one nurse replied. I smiled up at her and carried on my conversation as if we were the only two in the room. "This is my entire fault" I said as tears spilled down my cheeks. But then a miracle happened Rory squeezed my hand. I looked around the room in complete shock, I couldn't believe it. Rory was going to be okay. "Rory" Jess exclaimed. "Nurse's...Nurse's" Jess and I shouted with a smile. Lorelia and Chris heard our screaming and came running in. 'my baby girl, what's wrong with Rory" Lorelia exclaimed tears falling freely down her face. The nurses and doctors came rushing in, asking everyone to mind out the way. I was pushed out of the room, "Dean, I think you need to rest" the one Doctor told me. "What" I shouted "I can't rest now," I replied. 'Ok Calm down, you can stay until I've finished my rounds, then I'll come get you, and NO arguing, got it?" The Doctor asked sternly. "OMG" Lorelia whispered. "Rory squeezed your hand, so my baby girl is going to be okay after all" Lorelia said with a big grin on her face.  
  
~~~LUKE~~~  
  
I had been sitting there the whole time, just watching her. When she broke down in the car I felt so bad. I had never loved any woman as much as I loved Lorelia, but I knew we could never be. I mean, there she is trying to fool everyone she love's "Mr. Love. Myself." But everyone especially me, can see what she feels for Mathew is nothing compared to her feelings for Christopher. I sat down and sighed. It had been one of those unforgettable days, first I get a call from Jess's mother saying his disappeared...AGAIN, then I get a knock on my door, Jess saying his sorry and wants to move back. I really couldn't wait for the day to end. It hurt watching Chris being the one to pick Lobelia's life up, knowing I wanted to be the guy she turned to. But the main thing was as long as he made her happy; I would try to be happy for her.  
  
~~~CHRISTOPHER~~~ After what seemed forever, we were all sitting in Rory's room, the doctors had said she would probably come out of the coma soon, but we had been sitting here for hours waiting for her to come around. I was sitting the one side and Lorelia and her new "hot shot" boyfriend were the other side, well she was sitting on his lap. We had all managed to talk Dean into going back to his room, promising to visit every now and then to update him on Rory's condition. Luke and Jess had gone back for a few hours sleep and Emily and Richard were in the Cafeteria. I couldn't help but watch as Lorelia put her head on Mathews shoulder. It's supposed to be me, my brain and heart shouted. I'm supposed to be the one that Lorelia turned to, Rory was my daughter not his, and then it hit me. I was Jealous, because I love Lorelia and only Lorelia...well Rory too. "I have to go to the bathroom" I said getting up and walking out. I couldn't take it, as much as I'd love to be at Rory's side, I couldn't stand watching the one woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, love someone else.  
  
~~~LORELIA~~  
  
I sat there on Mathews lap, watching Chris, as he stole glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. And my heart broke; I couldn't believe how much I was hurting him; the pain he was feeling was evident on his face. But I just couldn't bring myself to break up with Mathew, no matter how bad I tried. "Mom" I heard a voice that was just above a whisper say, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "Rory" I shouted turning to look at her, she smiled a weak smile. "Where am I? Where's Dean, how is he?" My eyes clouded, "Baby, there's been an accident" I said wiping the tears away from my eyes, "Dean's okay, but he was so worried about you" just then Christopher walked in, "Rory" he shouted walking up to her bed and hugging her, "DAD" Rory shouted back, "I was so worried about you" Christopher said has he pulled Rory into a tight hug, and wouldn't let her go. "I'm fine Dad," Rory replied hugging me back. "How's Dean" she asked "He's fine," I replied back, while wiping a tear away. "Why don't you rest some more then you wake up, we'll get Dean in here" Chris said stroking her face. Rory smiled and slipped back into a deep sleep. Lorelia went home to get some rest. And Christopher stayed at her side.  
  
The next morning when Lorelia and Chris entered the I.C.U ward the nurses told them that Rory had been moved to a normal ward early that morning. Lorelia and Chris eventually found the right room, and walked in to see, Rory in bed, with Dean and Jess on each side of her, all three of them laughing with big smiles on their face. Lorelia leaned against Chris and just smiled, it had been a long time, since Lorelia had seen Rory this happy. Days went quickly and one morning two weeks after Rory woke up, the doctor came in with a big smile.  
  
~~~RORY~~~  
  
"Morning Rory" the doctor replied with a smile, "morning" I replied sitting up, "I'm getting really sick of lying here in hospital," I stated, 'Any idea how long I'm going to be here?" Rory asked the doctor as she looked through Rory's charts. "Yeah, I do know" she said looking up at me and Grinning. "If you eat all your breakfast this morning, then I'll get you dismissed this afternoon" Rory's eyes went big, "You mean I get to go home today?" I asked as my mom walked into the room. Doctor Burns started laughing, "Yeah, you get to go home today" she said walking out of the room. Me and my mom started jumping up and down, now I would get to hang out with my mom and dad in my house, this was going to be really cool.  
  
~~~CHRISTOPHER~~~ "I don't want you getting up for anything, you need rest" Christopher said to Rory, as he tucked her into her bed at home. "Don't worry about me, Dad" Rory said with a big grin. Just then Dean walked into the room. "Hey Sir," Dean replied politely. Chris just smiled. "Hey Dean" he said back, "Listen your mom and I got to go get food to eat, so you stay here we'll be right back' Chris said kissing Rory on the head. "Do you think there's something going on between them?" Rory asked Dean as he sat down next to her bed. Dean smiled. "I don't know, but I'm really glad you okay" he said bending down to kiss Rory on the check. Rory smiled as she fell asleep next to Dean.  
  
"I'm so glad Rory's back home; it was the worst time of my life" Lorelia sighed. "It was the second worst of my life" Chris said just above a whisper. Lorelia turned to look at Chris, shock in her face. "What could possible worse then when your daughter nearly died?" she asked. "When I lost you' Chris whispered leaning in closer and closer to Lorelia. And before any of them knew what was happening. Chris and Lorelia were locked in a passionate kiss in the middle of Stars hollow. "Wow" Lorelia whispered when they pulled apart. "Lorelia, I broke up with sherry...because...I love you" Chris sighed, from the look in Lorelia's face he didn't know what she was thinking. "I love you too Chris" Lorelia said throwing her arms around him. Why had it taken so long for me to realise that Chris is the one I really want to marry Lorelia thought to her self. 


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I am soooo sorry about taking so long to update...I've had College so there has been exams and assignments. I will finish it as soon as possible, so here is Chapter 4. I really hope everyone likes it as much as you did with the first two. I've tried to stay original to the characters. And i just wanted everyone to know I wrote this before watching the 3 season (the one where Rory and Jess get together) if anyone as an idea for a Paris / Tristan story please let me know. Thanks and don't forget to Read and Review.  
  
~~~LORELIA~~~ "You what" Chris asked Lorelia in astonishment. "I love you" she shouted, but stopped. "Mathew" they said together. "I'll tell you what" Lorelia said looking into Christopher's eyes. "You and Rory spend the night hanging out, and I'll go out with Mathew and break the news to him" Lorelia replied, and for the first time since Rory's accident Chris saw the spark come back and a genuine smile on her face. "Deal" he said kissing her back. I sighed, I couldn't believe my luck. The last couple of days had been so intense everything seemed to be happening, it had started as a nightmare and ended as a dream. That night Lorelia made plans with Mathew to break the news to him.  
  
~~~RORY~~~ I could tell from the moment they put foot in the house, that something was defiantly up, they way they were acting reminded me of Dean and I, I kept asking my dad that night, if him and my mom were back together, but he wouldn't answer me, that was proof enough that they had a secret.  
  
~~~LORELIA~~~ I sat there, facing Matt, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't wait until the end to tell him it was over. "Matt" I started slowly "I'm sorry to say this, but I can't go on like this anymore, I love Christopher, Rory's dad" I explained. He smiled "I know" he replied, "You what" I asked back shocked. He just laughed; "I know...I can see the way you look at him, and how he looks at you" he sighed slowly, "I figured this would come up sooner or later" I smiled at him and looked at my hands. Were we that obvious I thought to myself. "What you say we just stay and order dinner...as friends" he said picking the menu up and reading it.  
  
~~~CHRISTOPHER~~~ Rory and I sat there, watching T.V, Rory kept staring at me. "What" I asked as I got up to get coffee. "Are you and mom back together" she asked following me into the kitchen, "go and lie down" I ordered her. "Fine" she replied walking back to the couch. "Ill find out sooner or later" she shouted back as the door bell rang. I just laughed; she didn't realize how true that really was. "SOOKIE" I heard her shout. "Omg you okay" Sookie shouted back, throwing her arms around her, just then I walked out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs of Coffee. "Hey Chris" Sookie replied back, really stunned "hey Sookie" I said with a smile as I handed Rory her steaming mug of coffee back. "Jackson, you remember Christopher right" Sookie asked Jackson as he was standing in the door way. "Yeah hey" he said shaking Christopher's hand. "Hey Rory...glad to see you still doing okay" he replied giving Rory a hug. "Come on in' Rory said, letting Sookie and Jackson into the house and closing the door behind them. "Sorry my mom's not here at the moment" Rory said smiling at Sookie. "oh, its okay, we came to see you though" Jackson said with a smile, "Would you two like so coffee" Chris offered then went to the Kitchen to fetch them a cup. "Sookie...Jackson, you can come sit in the lounge, I'm just going to help my dad" Rory said walking out. "No you not, I told you lye down" Chris said giving Sookie and Jackson their coffee. "So what really happened?" Jackson asked Rory. Rory explained the story to everyone, but left the angel part out, she thought no one would believe her, so she didn't tell them.  
  
~~~SOOKIE~~~  
  
I walked in to the Gilmore house, and I couldn't believe Rory, she had just been in a major car accident yet, she still walked around with a smile on her face... I guess being in a situation like that must make you think of life in a different view. Then I was even more shocked when I saw Chris walk out of the kitchen. I know Chris was staying with them, but I had a feeling that there was more going on between Chris and my best friend then they let on. We were sitting in the lounge and Rory was going on about the accident. Just then the door flew open, and in walked Lorelia "Sookie" Lorelia shouted when she saw Jackson and me on the sofa. I jumped up and hugged her; I had missed her so badly. We sat talking when all of a sudden Lorelia jumped up and pulled Christopher into the Kitchen with her. "I want to tell them now" Lorelia said, Chris grinned. "Great' he replied, as Lorelia and Chris walked into the lounge Dean came in. "We have an announcement" Chris announced. Lorelia took a deep breath "We're getting married" she said with a smile looking up at Chris and kissed him. Rory just stood there, before jumping up and hugging her mom and Dad, "When...Where" Rory asked. "As soon as possible and here in Stars Hollow" they finished before hugs and kiss as well as congratulations went around. "How cool is this, you getting married and we having a baby" Sookie said beaming. "You're pregnant" Rory asked shocked. "Oh, yeah I was waiting up for you to tell you but you were in the...the accident" Lorelia finished looking on the floor. Everyone was silent till Rory broke the ice. "Congratulations Sookie" Rory said beaming as she hugged everyone. 


End file.
